Hiding in the Dark May Be the Safest Place to Be
by WinchesterGirl2Y5
Summary: Hiding, Hunting and trying to make it all seem somewhat normal.Hiding in the dark seems the easiest way to go for when your something specail but hiding from a past that haunts you is the hardest thing to do especailly if your wanted dead.................
1. Secrets are ment to be kept

**I dont own Supernatural!! geesh you get tired of writing that you know!!**

**okay so tis is my new story cuase ym other one is a peice os shanagins..lmao but yeah this one i think might be alot better now!! so lets get the show on the road or on this case the story!!lmao oh and please review cause i have no clue to weather you peoples like my stories or not so please tell me what you think i would really apreciate it!! thanks! now onto storytime!**

Midnight, exactly when he saw her standing at the bar.She was about 5' 7 or so,he noticed. She had long dark hair that reached the middle of her back. She dressed in a black leather coat with a bikini hidden underneath it.She also wore jeans that hugged every curves with tears in them.He coudl tell she was hunter like him only because of the knife that was hanging out of her belt loop.He snapped out of it when a drunk guy(thankfully not his brother) started hitting on her with his cheap pick up lines, the drunk man heard from some movie or some T.V show that most likely a soap opera or something like that, only thinking it would work on her. There just was no use for the drunk , the woman turned the man down in under 5 seconds with out looking at him. Sam started to chuckled to himself as the drunken man walked away shaking his head and splurring out slurred curses about the woman. Sam finished silently laughing and noticed his drink was alomost gone.

_' Great..'_ He thought to himself_.' Now this would give him a rason to go talk to her.' _As he began to slowly arise from his chair, he saw the same drunk walking back to the woman.This time the drunk guy looked determined to take her hom tonight.Sam imedietaly sat back down in his chair. Sam was deciding on weather or not he should stay or start to head back to the motle him and dean were staying at, when she angryly told the man no once again. Sam could tell the Drunk was raged with emotion when she saisd that one word to him. So the man grabbed her by the arm and pullled her body towrds his.

" Your leaving with me weather you like it or not." Sam overheard him say. Now everyone was looking at the two of them with wonder and awe.The man pulled on her arm and started to head for the door, when Sam subconsioucly stood up form his chair and move towards the man and the woman.Sam took one step closer and turn the man around and soccer punched him in the face and the drunk went down to the floor cold.Sam was blown away when he finally got a full on look at her face. Sam was speechless by the beauty that was set upon her._' beauty like thats should be so illegal and now I understand why the drunk was hitting on her.'_ Sam thought to himself.Teh woman got to her feet.

"Thanks...ugh? " She spoke softly then rasied her hand Subconiously towards Sam.

" Sam. " he replied back then took her hand and shook it.

" Well Sam thank you for saving me and I'm glad you kicked his ass seeing as nobody else got up and did something." She spoke loudly.

Sam smiled at her." Well I'm glad I could help." Sam shook her hand once more then let go. " you want a beer or something? My treat." Sam suggested nervously.

"I would Sam but I have leave now and you don't want to mess around with a girl like me, I'm just to complitcated. So I'll see you around or not..."She turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!"

She stopped and turned to face him." Yeah?"

" I didn't get your name."

" I didn't give you one."

" Well can I have it?"

" Look its better if you don't know it and get on with your life. Besides I'd have to kill you or get the next guy I meet to kick your ass." She smirked and turned and continued walking toward the door.She suddenly stopped at the bar and turned to face him once more. "Okay since you helped me out I'll tell you because im nice like that and I don't want you srying over not knowing my name like a baby."

" Alright? " Sam smirked.

" My names Mia, there you happy now Sam?"

" Exstatic."

"Good, see you around Sam Winchester." Mia ran out of the door into the night to never be seen again.Sam was left in utter confusion and happiness.'_Mia...wait how'd did she know my last name, could she be...'_


	2. I'm coming Home

**Okie Dokie peoples this is my second chapter,so let's get this party started..lmaoooo...i do not own supernatural but i do own mia so there! and possibly future characters... **

"Dad I've told you many times before, I'M NOT COMING HOME!" Mia yelled into her cell phone and continued driving." The last times I came home I almost dies thanks to you!"

"Amelia it wasn't my fault and I'm goign to need you there." Her father replied somlemly.

"Not Really, I think you can handle yourself , besides you don't need me dad, hunting is your life, so theres way no in hell you need me." She spoke angerly.

"Amelia , it's not me whose gonna be just home , some of my friends will staying with us as well to help us out on this case. Amelia your the only daughter I have and I need you , the world needs you right now and..."Mia could sense that he was trying the whole guilt trip he used on her when she was younger.

"Dad stop it with the guilt trip, that only worked on me when I was like five years old, so it won't work!"

"What guilt trip? I'm not doing anything..."Her father continued with his mind tricks.

Mia scoffed at her father.

"Just think about it alright kiddo? And callme back when you can, I have to go 'cause my friends are here , alright Amelia?"There was no answer back."Amelia?" still no answer. " For cryin' out loud AMELIA!"

"What Dad?"

"What's with the silent treatment?"Her Father questioned.

" I was thinking about it." She replied annoyed.

"About what?" Her fateher asked.

" Who would win in a fight Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny, Dad." She replied sarcastically.

"You watch yourself younge lady or I'll..."he growled.

" You'll what? hunt me down and chain me to the basement?"

" You keep that attitude of yours up, I just might consider it."

"Then I guess im not coming home!!" She hung up her phone and threw the phone to other seat next to her."UGGGHHHHHHH..." she screamed and hit the steering wheel with her fist. Mia always felt hatred towards her father for many reasons and this was one of them,the whole treating her like she was still five years old and had to be home with her daddy because he can save her bullcrap.She was tried to continue driving, acting as if nothing was wrong, but her father's voice kept ringing in her head. Now she was starting to feel guilty.

"Damn him and his fathering ways." she told herself.Mia pulled the car over to the side of the road and grabbed her phone, then began to dial.The phone rang twice and then someone answered.

"hello?"

"I'll be there and in a few hours dad!" She hung up the phone before she got an answer. She took a deep breath to clear her mind and turned her car around in the other direction and began to head home.'This is gonna be one hell of a week..."

**okay so i know this is a short chapter but i did the best i could on writing it andi dont have alot of time today to be on the computer...anyways please please please review it would be much apprietated because i would love to her your thought and ideas.Until next time!**

**xoxoxox**

**Bree**


	3. Piss her off and start praying to God!

**okay so this my third chapter..tehehehe i know its all alittle earlier then anyone expeacted but i'm gonna kepp writing..okay so i dont own supernaturalbut i do own my character so there no need to sue!!lmao...anyways people keep reviewing my story i like to hear the ideas and thoughts about it okay dokie...now its story time!**

She was ten mintues out from what use to be her home."I'd better get this over with." She told herself and then grabbed the phone again and re-dailed the same number.It rang two time until someone answered.

"hello?" the man's voice which wasn't her fathers.

"Is my father there?" Mai asked.

"Father? I think you have the wrong number." the man said confused.

"No , my father Bobby singer." she interupted him.

"Umm, Yeah Bobby doesn't have any kids, so you must have the wrong number." He smartly replied.

"Look smartass just go and give the phone to him like a good little boy and I won't..." Mia threatened.

"Won't what? he threatened Back.

" If you decide to move off your fat ass and give the phone to my father I won't have to kick your ass all the way to Canada." She laughed hisertically at him.

"Really now? Please tell me how your gonna do that when..."

"Well let's see I'm turning into my father driveway right, so I'll probably see you in a few , bye-bye." she intruputed and then imediaetly hung up her phone. She continued Driving and turned into the lane whihc lead to her father's home."Home-Sweet-Home..."She said subconicously.She pulled into her old-semi hidden spot her father made for her, then turned her car off. She huffed solemumly and got out of her car to grab her stuff. Once she had everything, a man bolted out of her father's house and began to head straight for her. she guessed he was the one on the phone from before. Mia chuckled to herself.'This was going ot be alittle to easy' she thought to herself.She could hear the guy mumbling in curses to himself.

"So your the jackass would wouldn't let me talk to my dad?" she blurted out.He look up at her and stopped in his tracks."and to think I was worried that the big bad guy on the phone would beat lil' ol' me up..." Mia sarcastically replied in a cute baby voice.

"And whats that suppose to mean?" He threatened.

"Nothing of the sort, it's just you make yourself sound so tough on the phone, but in reality your just a puny man." Mia held her hand up and pinched her index finger and thumb up and into a tic-tac size.

"Is that so.." He began to step closer to her.

"Amelia!!You Came!! Her father ran over and hugged he tightly."It"s good to see you kiddo."

"You too dad."Her father stopped huggin her and turned to the guy.

" I see you met Dean Winchester."

"Oh yes Dad..." Mia glared at dean and then gave him a sly smile." Dean here, was just offering to help carry my bags in ot the house."She Handed over all her bags to dean and took the smallest one." My room is the second one on the right, upstairs." she turned and bagen to walk to the house and tuned to face both of them again." Or do I need to draw a map for you to show you where to go?" she smiled innocently at the of them.

"Son of a bitch!"Dean mumbled and Bobby smacked Dean's head.

"What did you do , dean?"Bobby accused.

"Nothing Bobby, she's the one who started it."Dean whined.

"Look Dean I wouldn't mess with her, she can stand her ground, like a rock."

"Yea' think?"

"Dean I mean it, I've taken her home from the station many times before..."

"I think I can handle her."

"That's what i keep telling myself, but it's been no use."Bobby mummbled.

" Bobby, how could you though?" Dean asked.

"How could I what?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"How could you not tell us about her? I mean hell Bobby all these years, and not once did it ever ocurr to for you to tell us? Dean said concerned.

"Dean...I...it's all just alittle complicated." Bobby mumbled.

"DEANNNNN!!" Mia yelled from the house. " I'm not gonna wait all year for my god damn bags , now move your ass!!"

" Yeah..compliacated." Dean said in disbelief.

"Look boy, I'll tell you and Sam when he gets back, alright?" Bobby got annoyed.

"DEAN!!" Mia Screamed.

"Alrigth, alright!! I'm coming...Bobby your daughter is a huge bitch and I think we could..."

Bobby Smakced Dean's head again." I mean it , you piss her , don't come crying to me and to warn you when you do piss her off, start praying" Bobby walkied into the house.


	4. Learning the truth and fighting about it

**okay so this is my fourth chapter and i hope you peoples thinks its getting interesting, so lets get on with the show!! I dont own supernatural, but i do own mia and future charatcers.And I am soo sorry that this took sooooo freaking long to write!**

Once Mia had gotten her things into her room, she decided to blare her muiscon her old stereo, with come of her dads old classic rock. Mia had finally decided that her old room needed some new re-decorating. She was starting to rip off the old pink pony wall paper, and began to start to paint her walls blue and green. She was almost finshed her room, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah just a second!" she yelled towards the door. Mia ran to the door and moved her bed from infront of the door to get to it."Yes?"

"Your Dad says dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Alrighty, see you and my Dad in about an hour, Dean." Mia closed the door but Dean put his hand to stop her.

"Mia wait theres something I need to ask you!" Dean said carelessly.

"What?" Mia said impatiently.

" I'm..."

"Yeah me too." Mia apologized.

"So...ACDC huh?" Dean said awkwardly.Mia knodded her head, alittle suspisious of where this conversation was going.

"So...what are you doing later?" Dean asked bulntly.

"Nothing with you!!" Mia slammed her door in his face. "God I hate guys!!" Mia screamed in her room and then went to her radio and turned thw volume up until her bedroom widown shook to the beats of the song.

--

Meanwhile downstairs Bobby was in the kitch cookin' up a storm.Sam still hadn't shown up. So Dean walked into the kicthen.

"Dean I mean it, keep away from her." Bobby warned Dean.

"What? I did nothing, honestly." Dean said innocently.

"Uhuh? so what'd you say to her?"

"All I said was Dinner was ready in about an hour and...thats, thats about it, Bobby..." Dean lied.

Bobby grunted in laughter at Dean."Just don't piss her off please? could you do that much for me?" Bobby put his serious face on.

"Yeah yeah...Bobby theres something on my mind thats been buggin' me all day..."

"oh yeah whats that?" Bobby asked not suprised.

"Why does Mia act like she hates the world?" Dean said with concern.

Bobby went silent for a while."Bobby?"

"Pass the potatoes over, would ya' Dean?" Bobby tried changing the subject.

"Bobby, seriously, it's me.."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, so mind your Damn buisness boy!" Bobby sneared at Dean.

"And why not?" Dean said angerly. "You can't just keep me out, We're family."

"Look, I don't want to argue about this anymore boy, just get out of my kitchen and wait till your dinner is ready." Bobby growled.

"Fine, whatever you think is so bad that you can't tell me don't, but I'll be out there looking some information about our hunt." Dean Angely walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Sam, who had just walked in the door.

"Woah there Dean..." Sam smirked.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what I've had to go through, satying here, whiel you go out and get to have some kind of freedom?Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry 'Mom', I promise it'll never happen again." Sam said sarcastically." Man ,I just went to go get some ritual supplies for Bobby."

"Look Sam enough goofin around, we've got other things to worry about?"

"Like?"

"The hunt and..and did you know that Bobby has a daughter that he had FORGOTTEN TO MENTION!" Dean yelled at the kitchen door.

"No he doesn't" Sam said in disbelief.

"Well aparently he does!" Dean said angerly.

"Do you know for how long Dean?" Sam asked, but Dean shook his head.

"For about 21 years, Sam." Bobby had came from the kitchen.

" With who, Bobby?" Sam asked in curiousity.

"A woman, by the Names of Renee Philips, I met her at a bar 21 years ago." Bobby explained.Dean stared at Bobby with suprise and shock."Dean, stop looking at me like that." Bobby threatend.

"Bobby, it just alittle suprising , you and a one night stand? Dean said still shocked.

"Well you both know I don't, but when it happenend I was pretty wasted that night and Ionely remember vague parts of what happenend, so don't ask what happenend."Bobby grumbled." It's not my proudest moment."

"So...What happenend?" Dean smiled.

"I thought i just told you not to ask what happenend when..." Bobby started to get fustrated with Dean.

"God no Bobby, I don't want to hear about you and the cougar, I was wondering what happenend when she told you?" Dean intrupted.

"Oh, right...I guess i was shocked, I mean I'm a hunter and now this woman was goign to have my kid. I was afraid that the things out there would use her as a weakness against me, so I made her move in with me and I told her about whati do for a living, at first she really didn't think it was possible but one night a Demon came inot my house and tried to kill Renee and my unborn kid, But killed the thing right away. And she started to believe me and she decided that it was best that she live somewhere secret where no one would know her name. Then when Mia grew older..."

"Wait Mia?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know her? Wouldn't suprise me if you did.." Bobby grumbled.

"I don't think so Bobby, this girl was..." Sam began to drift off in to space.

"Medium Height, Dark long hair, blue eyes, with attitude?" Bobby grumbled

"Yeah, thats exactly how she looks...how did you..."

"Know? well, you get use to the fact that a daughter like her , alot of hunters are gonna meet her. and lets just say if you like to have a kid who runs away alot, you get use to seein' other hunters around..." Bobby continued his grumbling.

"Wait, what?" Dean said sounding interested." She'd run away?"

"Yeah well after her mom passes. I got her and..." Bobby tried continuing.

"Wait, her mom died? How and When?" Sam asked intently.

"My mom was murder by her own kind. You see in the world of vampires, giving birth to a half breed is not acceptable. So her kind...well, I should say my kind too ,kiddnapped me and decided that lil' ol' me didn't deserve a place in this world. But as it so happens my mother intervend with my father and his group of hunters.You two might know one as your father..."Mia spoke in a threatening whisper.Sam and Dean were sitting there in shock."all five hunters plus me came out all unharmed but my mother did not.You see I am a vampire but I'm also a human being just like yourselfs. I do eat human food but once or twice a month I do get a bit, well you know..." Mia smirked at the fact that they were still shocked." You boys have never heard of my kind right?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"You see halfbreeds never make it out alive for as long as I have."

"What happens to them?" Dean asked.

"Vampire's murder their own kind to hide the secrets of halfbreeds" Bobby replied.

"What secrets?" Sam questioned.Mia moved to the table infront of Sam and sat down.

"I have pyrokinetic abilities Sam." She spoke softly, then raised her right hand that burst into a blue fire to prove to them that she wasn't lying.

"Woah, wait a sec.Is that why your dad kept telling me not to piss you off?" Dean frowned

"Yeah pretty much, you see when you piss me off..."

"You have uncontrollable eruptions, right?" Sam asked. Mis nodded her head and her hand lit on fire once again.

"Mia thats enough!" Bobby barked.

"What dad? I'm not doing anything wrong."Mia whined and continued making her flamed hand burn on and off.

"Mia said thats enough!" Bobby walked over to her and dunked her hand into his glass of water.

"Dad!!"Mia whined again."What's wrong with you?"

"I don't wan this house burned into a million peices with your 'harmless' ablilties.." Bobby growled.

"Oh so just because i can do this!" Mia raised her other hand and it burst inot the same blue flame."I'm gonna burn the house down?wow dad you couldn't be anymore of an ass!"

"You watch your tone with me younge lady!" Bobby threatened

"Or else what Dad?"Mia threatened back."You confine me to a water tank so I dont burst inot flames?" Mia shouted at her father.Mia stood up and began to walk out the room.

"Where are you going I'm not finshed with you!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah well I am! I'll be in my room packing!"Mia yelled back.Mia ran upthe stairs to her room and slammed the door.Mia had tear streaming down her face .She grabbed her old piggybank she had, off her dresser and threw to the other side of the room. It smashed into a million pieces, she turned to her mirror on her dresser and looked at herself. She saw that her make up had smuged down her face.She grabbed a kelnexand dabbed her face down and lokked at herself again. Her face darkened with rage and hatred for her father. She lifted her right hand and punched the mirror. She continued to punch the mirror till her knuckles were filled with glass shards."oh shit!" Her nostrels flared at the smell of her own blood.The smell of her blood smelt heavenly. She felt her legs were gonna give a way at any moment.Her vision began to blur as she ran for her door.Mia grabbed the cold iron handle when everyhting went black.

--

_**(Meanwhile down stairs...)**_

"God damn it!" Bobby threw his hands up in the arm out of fustration.

"She wasn't doing any harm."Sam protested.

"Well she could have!"Bobby yelled.

"Bobby all she was doing was trying to prove what she coul..."Sam was inturpted when they heard a loud smash.They all looked up at the ceiling."I think I better go up there and talk to her."Sam whispered over to Dean.

Dean nodded."And i'll take care of Bobby."Dean got up and started to walk towards Bobby."Look Bobby..."Dean mumbled.

Sam looked at his brother and nodded.Sam ran up the stairs and heard another smash coming for the second bedroom.Sam began to move faster when he started to hear more smashing and crunching noise coming from that room.He was at the soor and grabbed the doorknob when he heard a thump. Sam began to poen the door."Mia it's me Sam and I...

**ohhhh...i wonder what gonna happe next...this chpater is my longest one it was like 8 pages front to back so it took me a while to write it...lol but anyways i hope you enjoyed it...and ill write the next chapter if i get review so start reviewing...**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Bree!**


	5. Explosions and Fires that Burn

**okay fan of this story im writing this the 5 chapter but not the last, if you have anything to say like ideas or thoughts message me or review because i love reading what you have to say...okay okay so i dont own supernatural...boo!! but i do own Mia.OH! and i fogot to mention i got pictures up of what I think Mia looks like...**

Sam began to open the door to Mia's room when the door stopped on something.Sam looked behind the door to find Mia lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Mia..."Sam opened the door so he could better acess to her room to get to Mia's limp body.Sam carefully picked her up off the ground and moved her to her bed."Mia wake up!!"Mia didn't move.Sam picked her up off the bed and headed out the bedroom door."Dean! Bobby!! we need to go the hospital now!!"Sam shouted.Sam quickly walked to the door and went straight for the impala. Sam tried opening the back door.'The only time he locks the damn thing!"Sam thought angerly to himself."Dean!!"Sam shouted. A few seconds later Bobby and Dean came running out of the house.

"Woah Sam?What wrong?"Dean asked

"Mia...she..she's hurt. we need to get her to a hospital like now!" Sam spoke quickly.

"Alrighty then..."Dean pulled his keys out of his jacket.

"No boys ! Wait...the hospitals no good, she needs blood.."Bobby intrupted them.

"Yeah that why were taking her to the hospital Bobby?"Sam said confused.

"No it'll do no good...the silver they use will make it worse or..."Bobby spoke.

"Then what are we suppose to do?"Dean asked annoyed.

"Well we have to get her blood"Bobby looked scared.

"Human blood?" Dean asked still annoyed.

"Yeah...but it has to be fresh..."

"Fresh? you mean we have to kill someone?"Sam spoke up.

Bobby naooded his head in shame."Yes, we have to...it's the only way to save her."

"Sam?" Mia whispered weakly.

"Yeah, Mia it's me..."Sam looked down at her and smiled.

"It hurts..."Mia whimperd.

"I know , I know...We're gonna get you cleaned up..."Sam said and set her on the ground.

"The smell it...its so powerful...I need it!" Mia screamed out in pain.

"Sam I think you better get away fomr her!"Bobby warned.Sam began to slow backed away from Mia.

Mia thrashed around on the ground screaming.Her body burst into flames while she continued to cream in pain.Dean stepped towards her.

"Dean don't go any closer!"Bobby shouted over Mia's screaming.

"What why not?"Dean yelled back.

"Because I said so!"Bobby shouted at Dean.

"Bobby she needs help!" Sam shouted.

"Just leave her!"Bobby shouted.

"Bobby? we can't no!!" Sam looked at Mia and began walking towards her.

"Sam wait!!" Bobby tried grabbing him back.

Sam knealed on the ground beside the flaming girl."Mia?"

Mia stopped screaming and looked at Sam with a hungry glare.Her screaming stopped and the flame around her body disapeared.Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Mia it's me Sam. Everything gonna be okay alright..."Sam whispered to her.

Mia looked at the sky in pain.

"Sam, Dean run now!!"Bobby ran towards a metal wall.Sam looked at Dean with fear and stood up and they both ran to the same place boby was hiding.

Mia screamed in pain that they had to cover their ears.Dean looked to see what was goign on with her, when a giant blast of fire came thundering into the metal that was protecting them.The blast had lasted fifteen mintues long.Bobby,Dean and Sam tumbled out of hiding to see if the coast was clear.They looked at where Mia was lying unconisous and limp again.Bobby walked over to his daughter.Sam and Dean followed still unsure what they had just seen or if was still safe.

"Alright, she's okay.."Bobby said checking her pulse."But I'll be back soon."

"Wait, where are you goign?"Dean asked.

"To get her some blood and fast before she wakes up and has another one of her episodes again."

"Isn't there another way , like getting blood from an animal or something."Sam said with concern.

"No Sam, she needs human blood, alright...I'll be back in a hour or sooner."Bobby walked to his car."Please take care of her while I'm one and Dean dont piss her off."Bobby slammed the car door shut and drove away.

"Man, that is so uncool.."Dean complained."I mean not even an word to you."

Sam laughed at his brother."Dean just go back in the house and make the couch into a bed."

"What about you?"Dean asked.

"I'm gonna carry her in the house."Sam told his brother.

"Uhuh...Sam, do you have a thing for her something?I mean she is hot but man you sure know how to choose them.."Dean smiled.

"Dean, shut up and just get in the house..."Sam said angrly.

Dean smiled to himself and began to walk inside laughing to himself."Oh Sammy.." He said to himself.

**okay there another chapter done for all of you!!and dont forget i new pictures of my character Mia and hat she looks like.and please review!!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Bree!**


	6. the pleasures of waking up

okay so i know its been forever since i last updated my story, and im very sorry for keeping you all waiting this long for this chapter, i've just been really busy lately and i feel horrible for keeping you waiting this long...lawl so here is my next chapter, i hope you like it , like you all have in my past chapters...so i do not own supernatural but i do own mia, and thats it...

'_3 hours......3 hours and seventeen minutes' _Sam thought to himself for the millionth time, as he watched Mia sleep, waiting, waiting for another episode happen from the cold pale body that lay on the couch in front of him. Sam continued to check his watch every 5 to 10 minutes to count down the seconds before who knew what would happen. Once again he checked his watch again. He lost his consentration when the phone began to ring. Sam turned around to get up to grab the phone when Dean answered it.

"Singer's residents, ughhh Jermy speaking." Sam began to chuckle to himself as he heard the name his brother choice his new made up house name on the phone.

"uhuh, Ughhh Bobby?" Dean gave Sam a serious look and went back to the phone. "He isn't here at the moment, may i ask who's calling?" Dean paused for a few seconds. "Huh....."Sam looked back at Mia when Dean hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but the she sounded upset about something." Dean replied. "And then I asked her name and then the line when dead."

"Strange." Sam mumbled.

"Your telling me." Dean replied. "So anyways, what's been happening with her?" Dean nodded his head towards Mia.

"Nothing."" Sam said looking back at Mia's sleeping body.

"Alrigh………..""

"I mean she hasn't moved, or made any noises and it's been 3 hours Dean, that's not normal. I mean I checked her pulse to see if she was still alive."" Sam inturupted Dean.

"Well is she?"

"yeah she's perfectly fine, it's just different then normal sleeping patterns.""

"okay there Super Geek, you got some kind of crush on Miss Pyro over there?"

"No it's just I'm worried Dean, we've never dealt with something like this before and what if something happens?"

"Alrighty then, whatever you say" Dean said in disbelief and turned to sit at the table."

"De………………..…""Sam began to get angered when Bobby burst through the door.

"She still asleep?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, do you have the ughhhh."" Dean paused still disgusted and angered by the thought of what was about to happen and what Bobby had just done to some innocent soul.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy."Bobby said as he pulled out the 2L of blood and began to walk over to Mia limb body. "You two better stay back." Bobby said as he unscrewed the bottle cap.

"What why?" Dean asked.

Mia's body began to stir at the smell of the blood. Bobby lifted her head and put the bottle to her lips. Mia grabbed the bottle from Bobby's hands and began to hungrily drink it.

"More!" Mia angry told Bobby.

"No more, Mia that's all we have."

"More!" Mia screamed as he body began to tremble and shake.

"Oh crap!" Dean jumped and ducked for cover behind the couch as Sam began to walk over to Mia trembling body.

"Mia?"Sam pulled Mia body into him and held her there."It's okay I got you."" Sam gasped in pain as Mia got a hold of is arm and dug her teenth into him greedily feeding on him. Sam began to feel weak and very sleepy. Something was happening to him. He had not noticed that he let go of mia's small fagile body as his body began to slowly feel weaker each second. And then he felt a strange inmence amount of pleasure and everything began to start to blur.

"Stop!" Bobby shouted angrily and grabbed his daughter by the hair and pulled her back breaking their bond of pleasureable feeling they both were pulled his daughter futher back from Sam , While Dean looked like a deer in the Headlights for what he had just been seeing his brother and the monster was doing. "Dean!" Bobby yelled." grab your brother and take him into another right now, we have to keep them away from eachother."

Dean nodded his head and quickly grabbed his brother and took him into the kitchen, the farthest room in the house from where Mia had been. As they were in the Kicthen, wailing and screeching , and crying moved throught out the whole house.

"Dean....I...I...." Sam said in a hipnotized voice.

"What Sam?" Dean asked annoyed and trying to hold his younger brother down like he had been some toddler.

" I need to get back to her, He's hurting her, I need to save her." Sam said agressively.

"No Sam..."Dean said holding onto his brother's shirt."You gotta stay in here, with m....."

A sheirk of pain came from the other room. Dean had let go of Sam's shirt and hurried into the other room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dean yelled looking to see Bobby passed out on the ground with Mia crying in a corner. Sam immediatly rushed over to Mia seeing if she was alright.

"Sam, I...I...." Mia cried.

"hey, shhh, everything gonna be alrite" Sam hugged Mia.

Mia pulled away to look at Sam. " I sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I swear....I just...just lost control,I swear." Mia cied harder into Sam's shoulder.

"I know you didn't, everything's gonna be okay..." Sam promised looking at his brother. Dean undertood immediately, What now? Was all that was left to hang in the air of their thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------

alllllrriiittteee

okay so i know this has beeen like for ever but I've been soo busy and everything

lol

but whoaaa whats gonna happen next?

lol thats a secret ill never tell

Review and I promise to keep my story updated as much as possible!


End file.
